The Cure
by nantia12
Summary: Ο Ντέιμον και ο Κλάους βρήκαν έναν τρόπο η Έλενα να ξαναγίνει άνθρωπος. Τι πρέπει όμως να θυσιάσουν ώστε να το πετύχουν?


Ο Ντέιμον προχωρούσε με βήμα ταχύ μες στο δάσος. Δεν είχε μετανοιώσει ότι επρόκειτο να συμβεί. Ήξερε καλά ότι δεν είχε επιλογή. Το ήθελε αυτό για την Έλενα. Είχε καταφέρει να πείσει τους υπόλοιπους να συμμετάσχουν, βεβαιώνοντάς τους ότι δεν πρόκειται τίποτα κακό να τους συνέβαινε και ορκίζοντάς τους να μην πουν τίποτα και σε κανέναν. Θυμόταν καθαρά την πρώτη στιγμή που του το είχε ανακοινώσει ο Κλάους:

«Ντέιμον, δεν έχεις επιλογή. Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος να βρούμε την θεραπεία. Και από ότι έχω μάθει, θα έκανες τα πάντα για την Έλενα.» του είχε πει όταν είχε βρεθεί στο σπίτι του εκείνο το απόγευμα.

«Και πως μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι ότι η μάγισσά σου δεν παίζει παιχνίδια? Που ξέρουμε ότι όντως θα λειτουργήσει?» Φυσικά και ο Ντέιμον ήταν καχύποπτος. Ένα σχέδιο του Κλάους ήταν πάντα επίφοβο.

«Δεν το ξέρουμε. Γι' αυτό και σε ρωτώ Ντέιμον. Είσαι έτοιμος να κάνεις μια τέτοια θυσία για την αγαπημένη σου Έλενα?»

Θα έκανε τα πάντα για την Έλενα και ο Κλάους βασιζόταν σε αυτό. Ορίστε λοιπόν που τώρα βάδιζε προς την καταδίκη του. Έφτασε στο ξέφωτο. Εκεί, στημένη στα 40 εκατοστά πάνω από το έδαφος ήταν μια ξύλινη πλατφόρμα. Τα 5 γυάλινα φέρετρα ήταν ήδη τοποθετημένα πάνω της. Η μάγισσα στεκόταν στην άκρη. Χαιρέτησε τον Ντέιμον με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού της και του έκανε νόημα να ανέβει. Ο Ντέιμον παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα ανέβηκε τα σκαλοπάτια ώσπου έφτασε στην άκρη του πρώτου φέρετρου. Ξαπλωμένη, με το μισό της σώμα μέσα στο νερό βρισκόταν η σερίφης Φορμπς. Δεν είχε συμφωνήσει σε όλο αυτό το σχέδιο. Έπρεπε όμως να είχαν την συναίνεση της για να λειτουργήσει το ξόρκι. Έτσι, ο Κλάους χρησιμοποίησε το μόνο θεμιτό μέσο που ήξερε. Τον εκβιασμό. Υποσχέθηκε στην σερίφη ότι αν τολμούσε και έφερνε αντίρρηση θα είχε να μαζέψει τα πτώματα όλης της πόλης σε λιγότερο από ένα 24ωρο, αφήνοντας την λατρευτή της κόρη για το τέλος. Και θα το έκανε με εκείνη να παρακολουθεί το κάθε λεπτό. Ο Κλάους, βέβαια, δεν θα έβλαπτε ποτέ την Κάρολάιν όμως αυτό ήταν κάτι που η σερίφης δεν το γνώριζε. Έτσι είχε συμφωνήσει σε αυτό το παράτολμο σχέδιο. Κάνοντας ακόμα 2 βήματα βρέθηκε στην 2η γυάλινη φυλακή. Στην ίδια κατάσταση με την σερίφη Φόρμπς, βρισκόταν ο Τάιλερ Λόκγουντ. Ο Τάιλερ ήταν και εκείνος ένας από τους 3 που δεν είχαν συμφωνήσει με την πρώτη. Αφότου ο Κλάους είχε σκοτώσει την μητέρα του δεν ήθελε να κάνει τίποτα για να τον βοηθήσει. Στην Έλενα πάλι δεν χρωστούσε τίποτα για να το κάνει. Έτσι είχαν επιστρατεύσει το βαρύ πυροβολικό. Ο Κλάους είχε ψυχαναγκάσει την Κάρολάιν να πάει να παρακαλέσει το αγόρι της να δεχτεί να παρίσταται με ενεργό ρόλο στο όλο τελετουργικό και να μην γυρνούσε ώσπου να τα κατάφερνε. Φυσικά ο Τάιλερ όσο και να προσπάθησε να το πολεμήσει δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στον συνδυασμό της επιμονής και των μεγάλων γαλάζιων ματιών της Κάρολάιν. Η Κάρολάιν φυσικά δεν θυμόταν τίποτα από τον ψυχαναγκασμό της ή τι είχε πει στον Τάιλερ. Όταν εκείνος πήγε στον Κλάους και τον ρώτησε πως και γιατί εκείνος απλά του είχε χαμογελάσει και του είχε πει:

«Βλέπεις Τάιλερ, η αγαπημένη σου Κάρολάιν δεν είναι υπό την επήρεια του ιεροβότανου και αυτό την καθιστά ευάλωτη. Φαντάσου τι θα μπορούσα να την βάλω να κάνει.»

«Δεν θα τολμήσεις!» του φώναξε ο Τάιλερ κάνοντας 2 βήματα μπροστά απειλητικά.

«Και ποιος θα με σταματήσει? Εσύ?» Ο Κλάους διασκέδαζε την όλη κατάσταση. Ένιωθα σαν να είναι μικρό παιδί και έπαιζε με τα παιχνίδια του.

Με τα πολλά είχαν καταφέρει να πείσουν και τον Τάιλερ. Αυτό που δεν καταλάβαινε βέβαια ο Ντέιμον ήταν γιατί χρειαζόντουσαν όλη αυτή την διαδικασία της πειθούς, Αφού κανένας από αυτούς δεν έβαζε ουσιαστικά την ζωή του σε κίνδυνο. Και έφτασε στο τρίτο φέρετρο. Ο αδερφός του τον κοιτούσε αμήχανα. Ο Στέφαν. Ο 3ος της παρέας των αρνήσεων. Και η δική του ήταν και αυτή που δεν καταλάβαινε καθόλου ο Ντέιμον. Εκείνος ήταν αποφασισμένος να βρει την θεραπεία πάση θυσία. Όταν όμως ο Ντέιμον του είχε ανακοινώσει το σχέδιο του Κλάους ο Στέφαν τα έχασε.

«Ξέχνα το.» του φώναξε ενώ χτυπούσε το χέρι του στο γυάλινο τραπέζι μετατρέποντάς το σε θρύψαλα. «Εγώ δεν το κάνω.»

«Στέφαν…» ο αδερφός του προσπάθησε να τον λογικέψει όμως ο Στέφαν ήταν ανένδοτος.

«Δεν το κάνω. Δεν σε αφήνω.» Ο Στέφαν ήταν ο μόνος με εξαίρεση τον Ντέιμον και τον Κλάους που ήξερε όλη την διαδικασία της θυσίας. Για κάποιο λόγο ο Κλάους διασκέδαζε να βλέπει τον πόνο χαραγμένο στα πρόσωπα των παιχνιδιών του.

«Στέφαν σε παρακαλώ.» του είπε κουρασμένα ο Ντέιμον.

«Εγώ σε παρακαλώ.» του απάντησε γρήγορα ο αδερφός του βάζοντας τα χέρια του στους ώμους του κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια. «Γιατί με βάζεις να διαλέξω?»

«Νόμιζα ότι θα έκανες τα πάντα να βρεις την θεραπεία. Τι άλλαξε? Επειδή η Έλενα διάλεξε εμένα?» Ο Στέφαν δεν κουνήθηκε. Έμεινε να κοιτάζει τον Ντέιμον με γυάλινο βλέμμα.

«Είμαι διατεθειμένος ακόμα να κάνω τα πάντα για να βρω την θεραπεία της Έλενας. Όχι όμως αυτό.» Είχε συμφωνήσει όμως. Είχε βάλει για μια ακόμα φορά την γυναίκα που αγαπούσε πάνω από τον αδερφό του. Και ο Ντέιμον ήταν οκ με αυτό. Ο Στέφαν ξάπλωσε πίσω στο υγρό φέρετρο και ο Ντέιμον μετακίνησε το καπάκι από πάνω του. Έμεινε να κοιτάζει τον αδερφό του να κλείνει τα μάτια του και να σταυρώνει τα χέρια του στο στήθος του. Σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι του είδε τα 2 ακόμα φέρετρα που ήταν τοποθετημένα μπροστά του…

Προχώρησε λίγο ακόμα φτάνοντας στο άδειο δικό του και κοίταξε μπροστά. Ο Κλάους έχοντας ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο βρισκόταν καλά καλυμμένος μέσα στο δικό του στην κορυφή της αλυσίδας. Αυτή η στιγμή αδυναμίας του αποτελούσε την τέλεια ευκαιρία να τον χτυπήσουν και να τον εξοντώσουν. Αν φυσικά δεν ήταν το ξόρκι προστασίας που είχε βάλει η καστανή μάγισσα γύρω τους. Άκουσε θόρυβο στα φυλλώματα πίσω του και γυρίζοντας είδε την Μπόνι να πλησιάζει αργά. Του έριξε ένα γρήγορο βλέμμα και έστρεψε το βλέμμα της αλλού. Ανέβηκε και εκείνη στην πλατφόρμα και ήρθε να σταθεί δίπλα στο άδειο φέρετρο.

«Έτοιμος?» τον ρώτησε η καστανή γυναίκα. Ο Ντέιμον κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά και ξάπλωσε πίσω. Η μάγισσα έφερε την κοφτερή άκρη του σπαθιού στην παλάμη της και άφησε τις σταγόνες από την ανοιχτή της πληγή να πέσουν πάνω του και εκείνος έκλεισε τα μάτια του αφήνοντας τα χέρια του να κείτονται δίπλα του. Άκουσε την φωνή της Μπόνι να λέει ότι όλα ήταν έτοιμα και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. Ένιωσε ένα κύμα δύναμης να τον κατακλύει και σε συνδυασμό με τις ψαλμωδίες των 2 γυναικών ήταν σίγουρος ότι η τελετή είχε αρχίσει. Άφησε το μυαλό του να περιπλανηθεί για τελευταία φορά στις αναμνήσεις του με την Έλενα. Την πρώτη φορά που την είδε, το υπέροχο πρόσωπό της όταν του θύμωνε, τον χτύπο της καρδιάς της κάθε φορά που την πλησίαζε. Το πρώτο τους φιλί, τον πρώτο τους χορό. Την μυρωδιά της, την αίσθηση του δέρματος της κάτω από τα δάχτυλά του, Άφησε ένα δάκρυ να τρέξει με την ελπίδα ότι η Έλενα θα ήταν ευτυχισμένη μετά από αυτό. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε την μάγισσα να έχει σηκώσει το σπαθί πάνω από το κεφάλι της και την Μπόνι να πασχίζει μάταια να ελέγξει τα δάκρυα που έτρεχαν ανεξέλεγκτα από τα μάτια της. Ψιθυρίζοντας τις τελευταίες λέξεις από τον ψαλμό τους, ο Ντέιμον είδε το σπαθί να κατεβαίνει με δύναμη και να φωλιάζει στην κοιλιά του. Δεν ένιωσε τον πόνο. Όχι όταν ήξερε ότι αυτό θα έδινε πίσω στην Έλενα όλα αυτά που ήθελε. Την ζωή της, την ευκαιρία της για οικογένεια. Και ήξερε ότι ο αδερφός του θα την πρόσεχε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του ευτυχισμένος ενώ ένιωθε την ζωή να εγκαταλείπει το σώμα του. Το αίμα που ανέβλυζε από την ανοιχτή πληγή του άρχισε να γεμίζει το φέρετρο και οι 2 γυναίκες έβαλαν το κλείστρο. Η Μπόνι άφησε τους λυγμούς της να γεμίσουν την νύχτα καθώς έπεφτε στα γόνατα παρακολουθώντας την χρυσή λάμψη που ξεχύθηκε από το φέρετρο που κείτονταν ο Ντέιμον να φωτίζει την νύχτα και ήξερε ότι είχε δουλέψει. Το ξόρκι τους είχε δουλέψει…


End file.
